The Night Before Break
by Deadpool.Is.A.Hufflepuff
Summary: What happens when 8th year students decide to have a party before christmas break? Read to find out! (This story is post-war but in my story they all have to have an 8th year)(could be one shot but depending on ratings i may add to it)


I don't own HP and this plot is overused but I still love it and wanted to try writing it not just reading. This is my first time writing fanfic. I did not go through and edit so there's gonna be errors. I do hope you like it. I wrote this as a one shot but I would continue it if I got good reviews.

It was the last night before winter break and all the 8th years were gathered in the room of requirement for a good time before break. The room was huge and The fireplaces made for perfect lighting. Most people stood and talked while others danced together. Almost everyone had a drink in their hand, nothing strong though. At least not yet.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together as usual.

"Honestly Ron I think these parties are a great way to promote house unity." Hermione exclaimed for what could only be the hundredth time but Ron wouldn't back down.

"I still don't think the Slytherins should be allowed." His nose was wrinkled in disgust as he looked across the room where Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and some other Slytherins were sitting and gossiping.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled. Harry was sick of all the prejudice and decided to give slytherin house a second shot. He finally told everyone that he was almost a slytherin and most people followed his example and gave them another shot. Just then a loud voice rang out above the crowd.

"Never have I ever starting in 10 minutes! Come to the bar if you're in!"

As soon as the sentence was finished wild whispering broke out.

"Oh let's go play it will be fun! What a great way to bond with other houses!" Hermione said as she dragged Ron and Harry over. At the bar they saw Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Padma and Parvati, Zach, Hannah, Susan, Terry, Penelope, Greg, Vincent, Pansy, Draco, Theodore and some other students whose names Harry didn't know.

"Alright u guys r in for a treat now listen up cuz I'm not repeating myself." Seamus said with a slight slur.

"First off everyone will take veritaserum so u can't lie." That sent some nervous looks through the group.

"If you've done the thing u will drink because the veritaserum will force u to. You also can only drink if uve done it. I suggest u back out now if u don't agree to these rules." Shockingly no one left.

"Alright circle up." Everyone sat in a circle and a variety of drinks appeared in the middle along with cups and veritaserum. Everyone took some veritaserum and filled up there cups.

"Let the games begin." They all raised three cups and took a sip. Seamus started the game.

"Never have I ever been straight." He laughed as many people took a sip. Harry went to grab his drink but it's as if the glass would move away from his hand. He tried again and realized the cup was avoiding his hand. Draco of course was the first to notice. Smirking he said,

"Having some issues there Potter." Harry froze as everyone turned to him and saw the cup moving away from his hand.

"There must be something wrong, I'm not gay." Harry stuttered out shocked.

"Nope can't defy veritaserum." Seamus said with a slight smirk. Harry's face grew warm and he avoided looking at Hermione and Ron. He glared daggers at Draco for pointing it out and Draco gave him a cocky smile.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy." Neville smirked as almost all the girls drank and Seamus and Dean drank. What was a little unexpected at least to Harry was when Draco took a sip. Draco saw Harry looking and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Harry's face reddened and he looked away. Next was Lavender.

"Never have I ever received a blow job." She giggled. Seamus and Dean drank along with a lot of guys which was no shocker. Although Harry had to give a questioning look to Ron who took a sip has Hermione turned bright red. Harry never really had much time for a sex life considering he was always a bit preoccupied with trying to stay alive. The most intimate thing he'd ever done was kiss Ginny. He didn't even count Cho anymore that was a nightmare. There was a few snickers as people noticed Ron and Hermione. Hannah continued the game.

"Never have I ever had sex." She blushed slightly. Harry almost choked when he saw Ron and Hermione take a sip with both their faces the color of Ron's hair. He looked at them wide eyed and didn't even notice who else drank. They just looked at him sheepishly. He gave them the look that meant we will be talking later.

"Never have I ever had fantasies about Harry Potter." Pansy said with a knowing smirk. Shockingly a lot of people took a sip including hermione but Harry almost choked for the second time that night when he saw a particular someone trying to avoid taking a sip. Pansy laughed as Draco gave her the death glare. Harry turned bright red as Draco took a sip. Everyone froze. Draco looked at everyone his chin held high, his arrogance on full display despite what he just admitted. He raised an eyebrow and the game continued when Blaise spoke up.

"Never have I ever snuck into another houses dorms." Harry and Ron were the only two that drank. Everyone except Hermione gave a questioning look. Harry sighed and started to explain.

"Back in second year we were trying to figure out who the heir of slytherin was so we polyjuiced ourselves into Vincent and Greg to try and get info out of Draco. He went to the slytherin common room so technically by the rules of the game we snuck in." Draco continued,

"Never have I ever had fantasies about Draco Malfoy." He snickered. Almost as many people drank as they did for Harry. Suddenly Harry felt his cup raising up to his mouth. Something can't be right he thought to himself. His cup was almost to his lips and he really started freaking out. He tried to fight it but he couldn't and he was forced to take a sip. Everyone was silent. He put his head in his hands. He wished more than anything for his invisibility cloak but he'd have to settle for embarrassment. He sat like that for what felt like hours and he could feel the burn of everyone's eyes on him. Suddenly he reached for the bottle of fire whiskey in the middle and chugged as much as he could straight from the bottle. When he drank most of the bottle he put it back in middle and looked at everyone. Some of them looked worried others confused some he couldn't even look at.

"How about we play a game of truth or dare?" Seamus suggested. They all nodded.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Harry debated his two choices before deciding on truth.

"Do u want to snog Draco?" Harry's mouth had already said yes before he could even register what he was just asked.

"What the hell" Harry sputtered out.

"Draco truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to snog Harry's brains out for at least a minute." Before Harry could object Draco's lips were crushing his own. Before Harry realized what was happening he had already poured his heart and soul into the kiss. Everything felt perfect. His lips were perfect his tongue was perfect his scent was heavenly. It was all too much. Yet not enough. Harry realized he was on his back pinned by Draco but he wasn't going to have that. Quickly he flipped them over and he held Draco's wrist against the floor above his head. Draco moaned and it went straight to Harry's groin. He kissed harder more passionately as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Harry suddenly felt something hard against his hip. He realized Draco had wrapped his legs around him and was pulling Harry closer. Harry couldn't help but grind his hips. He needed more friction more contact more Draco. The noises Draco made drove Harry mad and he thought he might just come in his pants right then. Suddenly Harry was being pulled away and fought to try and get Draco back. He twisted himself free and toppled onto Draco kissing him hard and fierce. But it didn't last long before he was dragged away again. He let out a low growl and fought against whoever was keeping him from Draco. Whoever it was had a good grip Harry couldn't escape and he let out a frustrated cry. He turned to his captors to see Neville and Ron looking disturbed and slightly sick. Immediately Harry changed from a horny teen to a scared little kid. Neville and Ron felt this change and loosened their grips. Harry looked at Draco. He'd never seen him so disheveled. His hair rivaled Harrys, his face was bright red, and his oh so kissable lips were even brighter red from Harry. Draco brushed a hand through his hair and Harry winced as he saw some slight bruising on his wrists. Other than that movement Draco looked stuck in a daze. It seemed as everyone in the room had stopped and watched cuz all eyes were on him and Draco. With that Harry ran from the room of requirement.


End file.
